


Two Homes, One World

by GoldenWolfX



Series: Legacy in Progress [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Family Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Kara comes clean to Alex about her relationship with the youngest Luthor.





	Two Homes, One World

It’s a light feeling.

It’s a feeling of warmth.

Kara feels happy and nervous at the same time.

She and Lena have been dating for the past six months, and they’ve been intimate for five of those months, of course, Lena and her always took precautions, making sure Kara had a ‘rubber’.

but now there was no need for precautions.

because Lena wanted to have children.

which meant another thing.

Kara had to finally come clean to her family and friends, she had to tell them of her romantic relationship with the Luthor woman, and their plans of building a family together.

which once again, meant more things, Kara knew that she had to ‘pop’ the question soon, and she wanted to. Kara loved Lena, she worshipped her, Lena was her everything, and Kara wanted Lena to know that.

but first thing’s first.

Alex.

Kara sucks in a breath as she knows what’s coming her way when she goes to her earth sister, she knows the trouble she’s in, she knows how much Alex must have been worried.

As soon as Kara got up from what was a deep coma, she was quick to shower at the DEO, and leave. She left despite the DEO doctor’s commands of staying and waiting for Agent Danvers and the Director to come and see her.

But she left, she just flew off, and she flew straight to her mate, her heart breaking at the sight of a Distraught Lena.

the Blonde sucks in a breath as she finally comes within a few feet of her sister’s window, with her superhearing, she could hear Alex’s frantic babbling, she’s pacing, Maggie telling her to calm down, that The Super was capable of taking care of herself.

which results in Alex snapping rather harshly at the detective.

Kara sighs, she feels slightly guilty for just leaving the way she did, she even spent the night with Lena. She thought that maybe she should have at least called, but didn’t.

and so, Kara sucks in a deep breath and slips into Alex’s home through the window.

“Alex”, Kara says softly as she floats in and lands, her feet still bare.

Maggie and Alex both spun around to see a sad looking Danvers.

“Little Danvers!”, Maggie opens her mouth first.

While Alex’s expression jumps from anger, exhaustion, happiness to sadness. “Kara!”, Alex’s eyes are watery, she releases a heavy breath and runs to the blonde, she jumps into the blonde’s arms.

Kara catches her, she holds her sister close, the hug is warm, and Kara could feel Alex’s body soften. “Alex”, she whispers softly as she holds the woman off the floor.

Maggie merely looks in, her eyes look slightly watery.

“You left! Why’d you do that! Me- Me and J’onn and everyone else were so worried!”, the Danvers woman half scolds, she’s partly angry with Kara’s brash decision to just fly off without knowing whether or not she was really healthy enough.

Kara nods softly, her chin on Alex’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, she repeats softly.

Alex’s heart is beating at a faster pace, she’s crying softly.

And Kara hates it when Alex cries, she hates seeing tears escaping her sister’s eyes. Because Alex never cries, and when she does, it means She was really hurt.

“Rao, I’m sorry, I just...I had to, I had to…”, Kara sighs a bit shaky, she begins to put Alex down, but keeps her close.

Alex sighs through a quiet sob, “God, I was so scared. I thought...we all thought that was it, We thought we lost you too”, Alex speaks with a watery sad smile, she reachs up with both hands and takes a hold of Kara’s face, the pads of her thumbs caressing the soft cheeks.

their eyes just gazing deeply into each others.

Kara sighs contently, leaning into Alex’s touch. “You guys didn’t. I’m okay, Al.”, she smiles brightly.

Alex nods softly.

Kara doesn’t hesitate to take in Alex’s appearance, and she finds that she had similar affect on her, the affect that she had on Lena. Alex looks slightly frail, no doubt she lost weight, and it hurt Kara more, she looks up and past Alex’s shoulder to see Maggie awkwardly just standing there, staring at them with watery eyes.

Kara smiles, she feels a sense of happiness return, because Alex wasn’t alone, Alex had Maggie, she steps away from Alex a bit, she keeps an arm around Alex’s frame while her other arm opens wide, she beacons for Maggie to come closer.

and Maggie does, she steps towards the younger Danvers girl, and she steps into the offered embrace the super was offering up, she wraps an arm around Alex, and wraps her other arm around Kara, the three engage in a three way hug. The hug is warm, it’s comforting.

“Damn, Danvers, that sure was a close one.”, Maggie says, her words muffled slightly.

Kara sighs contently, “Yeah. It was.”

The three began to pull away from each other. Alex releasing small uneven sighs and Maggie releasing a small sigh, she smiles. Because she knows Alex won’t be so worried now, because Kara is okay.

Kara’s lips remained curled into a small smile.

Alex finally seems to calm down, she gives Kara a curious look, “Seriously, why did you leave? Where did you go?”

Maggie seems to also hold a questioning look.

and Kara knows now, she must say where she went, and why.

“Can we sit?”, Kara says softly, she swallows thickly, she keeps calm and keeps herself composed and cool, she didn’t want to appear nervous or anxious.

Alex nods, Maggie takes a hold of Alex’s hand and the three walk to one of the couches.

Kara sits across from Alex on a couch, while Alex and Maggie sit on the other.

for a moment, silence flood in, it takes over as Kara collects her thoughts and gathers her feelings into words, words she can use to get her feelings across.

Alex looks on, she knows Kara, and she knows that right now, Kara is about to share something important with her. She can see the anxiousness radiating off of the kryptonian’s body despite Kara’s determination to appear cool and collected.

Maggie observes, she’s never seen Kara look so serious. and she knows Kara is going to share something personal, something that no doubt is linked to why she had so abruptly left the safety of the DEO despite being told not to. the ravenette isn’t sure if this is something she’s to hear, so she asks. “Do you want me to go?”, Maggie asks the blonde that appeared in thought.

Kara quickly nods, “No, Stay. It’s fine.”, she says calmly. she licks her lips and now gives her sister her full attention.

Alex and Kara lock eyes.

“Alex, For the past 6 months...I’ve been seeing someone.”, Kara says.

Alex’s eyes seem to flash with surprise, but she physically keeps herself together, and just listens.

Maggie on the other hand seems to have a hard time not showing her surprise, her eyebrows shot up as soon as Kara said what she said.

“You have?”, Alex says softly, her eyes searching Kara’s.

“Yes, I have.”, Kara swallows thickly, she sucks in a breath.

Alex’s lips part again, and she asks who Kara’s secret lover is. “Who?”, she asks in a single word.

and Kara answers, “I’ve been seeing Lena.”, she admits right off the bat, not dragging out the answer, not rambling, she says it clear.

At this, Alex seems taken aback, she sighs heavily, she leans back into the couch, trying to process the news. She didn’t need Kara to tell her Lena’s full name to know who she was.

“I know...I know what you’re thinking. But she’s not like that, she’s different.”, Kara starts off, she could feel Alex’s and Maggie’s concerned gazes on her, “If she wanted me dead, I would have been a long time ago.”, the Blonde points out, subtly saying she’s been vulnerable around her.

Alex thinks before she speaks, she doesn’t like the news, but Kara had a point, Lena must have had chances to catch Kara off guard and kill her, but never did.

Maggie knows how Alex feels about Lena, she’s seen the way Alex expresses herself about the Lone Luthor whenever she’s brought up. She knew how against she had been about Kara and Lena’s friendship.

Kara sighs softly, she isn’t sure whether or not to add the final part, to just tell her sister that she may just be made into an aunt sometime soon.

“You’re both...serious?”, Alex says slowly.

Maggie could feel Alex tense.

Kara nods, “We are...and…”, she releases a heavy breath as she pauses, she swallows thickly and runs her tongue passed her lips to moisten them slightly, she meets Alex’s serious gaze, “We...um, We’re- We’ve been…”, Rao, Kara thinks, she’s losing a grip on her nerves, she relaxes herself and sits up straight, she closes her eyes for a moment and collects her thoughts, finally she opens her eyes to once again Meet her sister’s worried gaze. “We’re trying for kids.”, she finally says.

suddenly Alex’s face seems to brighten up, she seems to looks somewhat between happy and anxious.

While Maggie looks totally happy for the blonde.

“Kids…”, Alex says, her lips curling into a smile.

Kara’s cheeks burn the lightest shade of pink. “She...wants them, and so do I.”, the blonde fiddles with her thumbs.

Maggie keeps a smile on her lips.

While Alex seemed to be understanding, something dawned upon her, “Wait, you can have those with another woman?”, The Danvers woman seemed to be at a loss, clearly she didn’t know of the possibilities.

Maggie hums and gives Alex a curious look, her eyebrow furrow as she turns back to Kara.

Kara’s blush deepen, she looks flustered and utterly embarrassed, she nods, “Yes, I can…”

Alex looks surprised, “Biologically?”

Kara moves her head, “Yes, biologically”, she confirms.

The brunette takes a moment to think on this, she didn’t know that, she didn’t have the faintest clue that her sister could produce with another female. “How?-”, she half questioned, but cut herself off quickly, she rose a hand and dismissed her own question. “Um, Maybe we can talk about that another time”, she half chuckled, she blushed slightly, if it was the way she was thinking, she knew that Kara would be embarrassed to explain everything with Maggie here.

the super chuckled sheepishly, she rose a hand to rub the back of her neck. “Yeah”.

Another brief moment of silence washes over them.

But it’s short lived.

“Bring her...for game night, I want to get to know her a little more.”, the Danvers agent says, her voice isn’t filled with bitterness or hatred, it’s filled with a soft sincerity.

Kara’s lips crack into a full blown grin. “Really?”

Alex nods, “Of course. You...You want to build a family with her, and she wants to build one with you. She’s practically family at this point.”

Kara feels weight lifted off of her shoulders, she feels better.

She feels happy, her sister was happy for her.

Alex was her home, and so was Lena.

But last night, Kara came to find something.

Lena wasn’t just her home, she was her krypton.

Her world.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for any typos I made.
> 
> Y'all can also find me on Tumblr as goldenfoxtrotx.
> 
> feel free to drop promts or something...idk XD


End file.
